Losing His Touch
by Kaze Neko-Chibi
Summary: Ever wondered if the Great Host Club King ever has his off days? Well it's bound to happen. And Haruhi and the gang are concerned. TamaHaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Losing His Touch**

**An Ouran KouKou Host Club Fanfic

* * *

**

Ahh, Spring. The ice has melted, the sun was shining, and the flowers bloomed, reaching for the sky.

The Host Club knew just how to celebrate this wonderful and romantic season.

Beyond the doors of the Third Music Rooms, was a group of french princes.

"Ah Princess... Ah... The flowers... They... Ah..." The King blushed at what was happening.

"Tamaki-kun? Are you ok?" the customer asked.

"It seems that... I can't think of anything to say." He mumbled. The customers and the rest of the Host Club whipped their heads towards the King and waited to see what would happen. Even Haruhi looked concerned. The King then reached his hand out to brush his fingers along her cheek.

"It seems that your beauty has left me... speechless." He cooed. Everyone sighed in relief and went back to their business.

"Nice save!" Huni whispered to his cousin, Mori. The tall man nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you got over your sudden cold, Haruhi! We were all very worried!" A customer said, before taking a delicate sip of her tea. Haruhi gave a gentle smile and titled her head the side.

"Ah! That makes me very happy. Thank you for your concern." She said. The girls cooed. Then another customer piped up.

"Ah, Haruhi-kun... We haven't had your special commoner's coffee in so long. Could you make us some, if you can?" She asked politely. Haruhi smiled as she got up.

"That'd be no problem at all. I'll be back." She promised. She hurried along to where they kept the coffee, and passed by Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai. Why do these costumes itch so much...?" She grunted, finally letting her true colors show. She started to shrug off her overly frilly lilac jacket agitatedly, but was having a tough time. Kyoya scribbled in his elegant notebook to stay in character.

"I felt that since Tamaki is going through a tough time, that we'd have some costumes associated to his home roots. But please try to stay in your costume, Haruhi. Your customers might become a little flustered." He noted. Haruhi looked over her shoulder to see her customers with rosy cheeks and glazed eyes.

"Yes Haruhi! Strip, Strip!" The twins teased, running up to help her out of her costume. Then a glint flashed across a familiar violet eye, and something suddenly pushed the twins out of the way.

"If you don't like your costume, Haruhi, then Daddy asks that you wear this, and be my cute princess!" The overly-excited Tamaki pulled a dress out from thin-air, revealing more frills and ribbons. The lady host turned away and pulled her lilac jacket back on.

"That is probably more uncomfortable than what I'm wearing already." She concluded. Tamaki sniffled and stroked the dress.

"But it would look so lovely on you..." He said in a small voice.

**Tha-thump.**

Haruhi stopped in her tracks, and tried to distract herself from blushing.

"Stop thinking such perverse things!" She mumbled, and continued to walk to where the coffee was.

"It seems that Haruhi is sort of back to normal." Kaoru noticed. His twin agreed.

"But there's still something..." Hikaru added. They looked back and forth at their king and Haruhi. Tamaki was now sobbing, and dragging his feet back to his customers.

'I _have_ gotten better. But when Sempai says stuff like that, it makes me wonder...' The lady host pondered to herself while preparing the instant coffee. But she sighed heavily. 'Then again, it's probably one of his father/daughter antics again.' She concluded.

"Ahh!!" A customer gasped. Everyone turned around to see tea spilt on one of Tamaki's customers. Tamaki placed his empty tea cup on the table to tend to the customer.

"I'm so sorry, Princess! Are you ok?" He asked, lightly gripping her hand. The customer blushed and looked at her soaked lap.

"I'm fine, Tamaki-kun. Really!"

"Let me fetch some napkins for you." He said, and got up quickly. A stack of napkins was handed to him, and large brown orbs met his gaze.

"Be careful, Sempai. You're really clumsy today." Haruhi pointed out. Tamaki blinked, and looked at the napkins. His eyes sparkled.

"My daughter actually cares!" he sang, and glomped the poor lady host.

"Sempai, the coffee!" Haruhi yelled. The coffee tray that she had balanced on her hand tipped over and spilt on them both.

"AHH! Hot! Hot!" They screamed.

* * *

"It seems to me, Tamaki, that you're not your usual self today. Our profits went down ten percent." Kyoya noted. The twins laughed and danced around their 'tono'.

"Tono lost his mojo! Tono lost his mojo!" They sang. The Host Club King panicked and cried hysterically.

"I don't understand!!"

Huni hopped over to the distressed king and held out a plate of cake.

"Everyone has their days, Tama-chan! Maybe some cake will cheer you up!" He offered sweetly. Tamaki sniffled and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Huni-sempai..." He took the plate slowly and took a bite.

"Tamaki, make sure you'll be back to your usual self by tomorrow. We wouldn't want to lose money, now do we?" Kyoya asked as he fixed his glasses and flashed a smile. Tamaki made a hard gulp.

"Maybe you need to go home and rest." Mori suggested. Tamaki nodded innocently. He got up and said his goodbyes. Soon afterward, he left quietly. Haruhi stepped out of the dressing room in her normal Ouran uniform soon after.

"Where's Tamaki-semapi?" She asked.

"We sent him home so he could rest." Kyoya said.

"Well that's a good idea." The lady host mused.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" The twins chanted, walking up to her. They bent down to her level and whispered in both ears. "Tono's birthday is coming up!" Haruhi blinked and looked at them.

"Really? I didn't know that." She said.

"The chairman is going to hold a dance for him this weeked in celebration. Of course, you'll be attending, won't you?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi grumbled at the word 'dance', but sighed in submission.

"If it's a birthday...fine."

"Huzzah! We get to dress up Haruhi!" The twins celebrated. Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed again.

* * *

_Hmm, so why was Tamaki off today? Was he distracted? Or maybe he's losing his touch? Find out in the next chapter! _

_Hehe, I've always wanted to do an Ouran Host Club fic!! Now I've got my chance! I hope you'll like this storyline...! As always, read and please review! It would be very much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing His Touch**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Okaa-san?" Kyoya looked away briefly from his laptop to find Tamaki.

"Yes, Otou-san?" The blond-haired boy shuffled shyly up to his best friend, and stood awkwardly beside him.

"I'm confused, Okaa-san. Our daughter has been acting very strange." he explained. Kyoya folded down his laptop and looked up at the distressed king.

"How so?" he asked. Tamaki found a seat that faced opposite, and sat down.

"I'm not sure myself. Something has changed. I can tell it's...for the better, though."

Kyoya simply adjusted his spectacles and cuffed his hands over his lap.

"So you've noticed too?" he asked. Tamaki straitened up in his chair.

"Yes! I thought I was the only one!" he cried out.

"Well it seems that you were the last to notice, Tamaki. The others have already consulted me about it."

Tamaki's wide smile flattened and he dashed to a dark corner.

"Why? Why am I always the last one...?" he mumbled.

"If it makes you feel better," Kyoya's hand gripped onto his shoulder. "It seems that you've changed for the better, too."

Tamaki turned around, revealing large globs of tears around his eyes and sniffled.

"How can that be?! For two days now, my customers have suffered my new clumsiness! I feel so ashamed!" he cried. Kyoya adjusted his glasses again.

"No, that's not what I meant--"

"Ohohohohohohohohohohoho!"

There was a rumbling beneath their feet, making Tamaki jump up in fright.

"Don't you see? Your clumbsiness has made you a true hero!" The orange haired otaku rose from the underground, and chuckled at her genius. Tamaki just looked at her in awe.

"True... hero?" he asked. She laughed again, and smiled at Kyoya.

"Do you mind, Kyoya-kun?" She asked sweetly. Kyoya gave his customer-charmer smile.

"Don't mind at all, Renge-san. Please proceed."

Renge turned to look at Tamaki, and posed in her 'I've got an idea' stance.

"Haven't you remembered anything I taught you? A true romantic figure is a hero with a flaw! With your newly discovered clumsiness, you seem more real and human to your customers, making you practically irresistible!" She explained. Tamaki turned to Kyoya for a second opinion.

The dark haired host sighed heavily to himself. 'Like he doesn't already have enough flaws...' But he nodded and looked at his charts.

"She is right. Yesterday you almost broke your record number of customers." he confirmed. Tamaki blinked again, and turned back to Renge.

"I see! So it's okay to be clumsy?" he asked. Renge smiled and patted the innocent boy's shoulders.

"It's perfectly okay." she assured.

"W-Would Haruhi think it's okay?" He asked, raising his finger up to his mouth in thought. Renge blinked in astonishment.

"Well, I would think so. Right, Kyoya-kun?" She asked, looking at him worriedly. Kyoya's eyebrow arched.

"Why does it matter, Tamaki?" he asked. He watched his friend's face turn a scarlet red.

"Ah-Ah...Nothing! It's nothing!" he stuttered, looking down frantically at his cellphone and walked backwards for the door. "Look at the time! I better be going! My poor Antoinette is waiting for me, and I can't delay any longer! Bonjour!" And he was out the door.

Kyoya and Renge stood silently together for a moment, and stared in confusion.

"Ah! How silly of me to ask that question!" Tamaki thought, stomping down the street from the school.

"Why am I thinking like this! Why do I have thoughts like these? Of wooing my own daughter! It's one thing to want to kiss her, but thoughts of seducing her is far from what a father must think!" His hands covered his face in shame, and walked into a random subway. He sat down at a seat, and wallowed some more.

"I'm a horrible, horrible father! A perverted old father!" he whined. An old-aged woman sat next to him and smiled.

"What's troubling you, young man?" she asked in her little wobbly voice. Tamaki looked up at her and sniffled.

"It's my daughter!" he whimpered. The old woman looked surprised.

"My! You are a young father! What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm a perverted father! All day, I think of giving her kisses, and basking her in wonderful flowers and gifts to make her happy! And I want to be there when she's unhappy, and make her smile again! I want to hold her in my arms, and lay there with her until she falls asleep, and be there with her till the day I die! Oh how wrong!" he bellowed. The old woman only smiled at him.

"There's nothing wrong with that, dear boy! Every father has a right to be make his daughter happy!"

Tamaki's tears suddenly cleared up, and looked innocently at her.

"Really? It's not...wrong... to be jealous of other boys if they think that she's cute, too?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Fathers can be possessive of their daughters, but only for so long. They must know that one day, she will have to make a choice and be happy with another man. Her husband." She pointed out. Tamaki gasped and tore at his cheeks.

"Another man?! No! I can't give her away!" he wailed. The old woman chuckled lightly, and smiled.

"You are so funny, young man. But your a good father, and you have a very lucky daughter." She said. Tamaki grinned.

"Thank you! You seem to be the only one that thinks so!" he said. A question mark hung over the woman's head. But she shrugged.

"So, how old is your daughter?" She asked curiously.

"She's fifteen!"

The poor old woman gaped at him, then laughed.

"Oh my! Then I've mistaken you for a teen! You look very young for your age!" She said. Tamaki pointed at himself.

"No! I _am_ a teen! I'm turning seventeen this Saturday!" he beamed. The woman dropped her jaw, and gazed at the young blond boy. The subway halted to a stop, and announced it's destination.

"Oh! I must be on my way! Thank you for the talk, madam!" he said, and jumped up from his chair. The woman just watched in amazement as he walked out.

'I'm so happy! Someone thinks I'm a great father!' he thought. He felt his cheeks burn up as he thought of the many things he would be able to do. No one would criticize him, because fathers could do that!

_**-Enter Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**_

_"Come Haruhi! Let's lay under the stars, so I may gaze at your beautiful face shining under their radiant beauty."_

_"Tamaki-kun! I... I love you so much! I would never choose another man over you!"_

_"Then we can be together, forever! Under these beautiful stars."_

"Tamaki-sempai?"

The poor host club king jumped in shock at the voice, and almost lost his balance.

"Sempai, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah! Haruhi! What a surprise!" He said. He looked at the surroundings, and realized that he was in Haruhi's neighborhood. He glanced at his daughter, and found her in a tank top and a flowing white skirt that brushed her ankles. He blushed at her cute attire. He noticed a purse in her hands.

"Are you on your way to the commoner's market?" he asked, pointing at it. Haruhi nodded.

"Would you like to come?" She asked, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Of course, Tamaki couldn't refuse an offer of going to the commoner's market._ Alone_. With _Haruhi_. He nodded vigorously. Haruhi gave a small smile, and led the way.

The two walked in silence for most of the way, not knowing what to say. Haruhi held her purse with both hands, and let it bounce off her knees with each step. Tamaki kept his hands behind his back, and kept his pace small to match Haruhi's.

'It's been so long since we've been alone together. Since I had that awful fever.' Haruhi thought. She blushed again, remembering how Tamaki took care of her when she was found in the park.

They made their entrance at the store, and she asked Tamaki to fetch a cart. He did so happily, and brought it to her side. Once again, though, they strolled silently through the aisles, making Haruhi to nervous. She grabbed a box of broth, and pretended to read the label.

"Ano...Tamaki...sempai?" She asked. The blond haired boy smiled at her.

"Ah-yes?" She shifted her eyes to him for a moment, and back at the box.

"I heard... that it's your birthday this weekend." She said. Tamaki turned to her and clung to the basket.

"You did? Who told you?" He asked excitedly. Haruhi shifted away from his gaze, and placed the box at the bottom of the cart.

"The others. They said your dad is holding a party for you too." She added. Tamaki nodded eagerly.

"And you're welcome to come! Everyone will be there!" he said. She smiled, and gave a nod.

"Thank you." She pushed the cart further down the aisle, then stopped suddenly. "Oh! What do you want for your birthday, Sempai?" She asked. Tamaki turned to her, and thought for a moment.

'Anything would be great... If it came from you...' He turned scarlet again from the thought, and looked at the ground.

She bopped her fist into her other hand, a sign that she had an idea, and smiled at him.

"I know!" She said, then laughed to herself.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked, giving her puppy eyes. She turned away from him.

"I won't say. It wouldn't be a good birthday present if you found out what it was." She explained. He tried pouting, but she kept him away. He slumped in defeat, and followed her down the aisle.

"I'm home!" She called out, and opened the door. She picked up her portion of bags, and walked through before Tamaki.

"Oh, you brought Tamaki along. Everyone's here then." A familiar monotone voice rang. Tamaki dropped his jaw to see the rest of the Host Club huddled around the table in the living room. His grip loosened, and the bags dropped to the ground.

"No one informed me of a meeting at Haruhi's!" he gaped. Haruhi turned around and saw the mess on the ground.

"Sempai! The eggs!" She pointed at the yolk running onto the carpet. Tamaki looked down at kneeled next to it.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I'll get the towels!" He yelled, and scrambled to his feet. Haruhi picked up the bags he left, and looked back at him.

"No! It's ok! Sempai!" She shouted, and ended up following him into the kitchen. The twins looked at each other, and looked back at the kitchen.

"Like an old married couple." Kaoru examined. Hikaru puffed out his cheeks.

"No, that's just Tono being stupid."

"They're so cute, aren't they, Takashi?" Huni asked with a cherub smile. Mori nodded, followed by his usual response, "Ahh,"

"Haruhi! Let Daddy help you!" Tamaki whined, as he followed her to the mess.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're not my dad, and if he hears you say that, you'll end up being dead meat." She sighed. He whined again.

"Just let me help you!"

"I said I'm fine!" She knelt down and sprayed the area with carpet cleaner. Tamaki joined her, and grabbed the towels. She gave a half-hearted scowl, and tugged the other end toward her. Tamaki narrowed his eyes, and yanked back. She pulled harder, which he responded with an even harder tug.

"Sempai."

"Haruhi."

"Let go."

"Nuh-uh."

"Just someone clean it up already!" Kaoru sighed.

"I'm hungry!" Hikaru whined. Haruhi grabbed the towel with both her hands now, and tugged as hard as she could. In surprise, Tamaki was pulled along with the towel, and ran his forehead into hers. They groaned together. Hikaru sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

Haruhi's eyes slowly opened after the pain faded, and saw how close the host club king's face was to her's. Soon after, he opened his to see her.

"Ah..." he managed to mutter, and turned a deep shade of red, followed by Haruhi.

"Haruhi-chan! Your Daddy is home!" Ranka sang, and closed the door behind him. He smiled at the Host Club, who smiled back charmingly.

"Oh! Hello boys! Where's my Haruhi..." he looked down at the two, who were dangerously close, and gasped.

"YOU!" He growled, and yanked Tamaki back by the collar.

"WAH!! Haruhi!!"

"Isn't this nice, Takeshi?" Huni asked. Mori nodded. "Ahh."

* * *

Ahh nice little fluff going on. This is sort of a filler chapter, to get things to move along. Nothing wrong with a little bit of that, right?

Thanks everyone who reviewed! **Serena of the Moon, loretta537, Willingly Chaotic, AngelSachiya, **and** Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesDark**! I really appreciate it! X3!!

So please keep reviewing! They're the best thing in the world! 3


End file.
